This Love, This Hate
by mistress-imagine
Summary: Toby is being dragged back into the game he thought he was done with. Spencer knows she needs to help him, one way or another. Before it's too late for both of them.
1. Meet Me

**I do not own any characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Enjoy.**

"Spencer, come one. I think you've done enough studying for tonight." Hanna said, seeming very annoyed with her friend's constant repeating of terms that were not in her vocabulary. "What happened to me helping you pick something out tomorrow for Toby?"

The usual Spencer Hastings, always studying, always believing there's room for improvement. Tomorrow was Friday, and also another huge test in one of her several advanced classes. "Hanna, if you don't want to be here anymore then be my guest and leave." Spencer retorted, only pausing a moment to look up from her textbook.

"Fine." And with that, Hanna grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She wondered why Spencer had even bothered inviting her over for help when all she did was study. Five more minutes she said, about ten times. Usually Spencer gave into Hanna when she would start talking non-stop about things that weren't necessarily appropriate. This time though, Spencer ignored her most of the time.

As soon as her back door was shut and she heard Hanna's car leave her driveway, Spencer thought she could finally relax as she lay on her living room couch. Her cell phone broke the silence as it alerted her of a text message on her island counter. Spencer hoped it was from Toby, or at least one of her friends.

_They say distance makes a relationship stronger, but not everyone comes back as strong. -A_

Toby told her a few days ago that he had to leave for a job opportunity for a couple days. She wasn't very pleased with the information as she had hoped on seeing him tomorrow night for their anniversary. She felt a little unloved as he told her he would have to reschedule. He didn't even tell her where he was going. The message from A was very nerve wrecking because she believed it was about their relationship. She just wanted A to stop messing with them.

Minutes passed by as Spencer sat alone in her kitchen, hoping Toby was okay. He usually didn't do this. She was startled by the sound of her back door opening and the sound of her parents voices.

"Spencer? I thought you would have been in bed by now." Her dad said, setting his briefcase on the counter.

"Yeah, I was. I just got a little hungry." She replied, suddenly realizing that the clock read 11:34. "I was just about to head back upstairs."

"Oh, well goodnight."

"Goodnight." She mumbled, probably barely even loud enough to hear as she made her way up to her bedroom.

Spencer crawled into bed with one of Toby's t-shirts on. It was about two sizes too big, but that's what made it even better. And there was also the fact that it smelled like him too.

* * *

Hanna pulled into her own driveway a few minutes before 10. When she stepped out she was accompanied by the buzz of her phone in her bag. She continued walking as she pulled her phone out to read the text.

_History repeats itself, what's up with Spence? -A_

Hanna stopped at her front door, staring at the message in front of her. Was there really something different with her? She didn't notice anything that unusual. She actually thought it was normal for Spencer to do something like that.

As Hanna went upstairs to get ready for bed, she tried remembering whether or not Spencer really had been a little different the past few days. She couldn't think of anything specific other than not talking as much as usual. Whatever it was she knew she would find out eventually.

* * *

"Sounds like you had a great night, Em." Aria said with a smile on her face.

Emily couldn't stop smiling as soon as she sat down for lunch almost 10 minutes ago. Her friends wouldn't stop teasing her until she finally told them how much fun she had had with Paige last night. "It really was great."

"I miss those nights." Hanna said, making a pouting face.

"Do you know when Caleb gets back?" Aria asked. After breaking up with Ezra she actually had some time to ask about her friend's love lives.

"No, I wish I did. But when he does, I'll make sure he knows how much I missed him." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Whoa, Han, save the details for later." Emily smiled.

"Hey, have any of you noticed anything different with Spencer lately?" Hanna asked, remembering her message from A last night.

Both girls shook their heads. "Not really, why?" Aria asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, it's just that she seems a little more focused on something else."

"That something else could be Toby, Hanna."

"Maybe, or maybe we should just give her a little space if its something else."

"Is there something you're not telling us or...?" Aria was interrupted by the sound of Spencer's voice beside her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Spencer asked as she took her seat beside Aria.

"Nothing. We were just talking about how Emily's night with Paige was." Hanna replied, almost a little too fast.

"Okay..." Spencer sat with a confused look on her face staring at Hanna. She knew they were talking about something else whenever Hanna was the first one to reply, especially when it's just a little too fast like that.

The four girls sat and finished their lunches while Emily informed Spencer of her night since she was curious. Somewhere in the middle Spencer's phone had buzzed in her white skinny jeans pocket. She pulled it out to find a message from Toby.

_113 Avenue NW, Main St. Be there tonight, at 8. Please. -Toby_


	2. Waiting

**Note: I do not own any characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars.**

**I am focusing more on Toby and Spencer, but I'm not going to isolate them. There will be other character/couple interactions every now and then. Also, assume that all past events with the couple, not necessarily everything else, have happened already and I'm just continuing them with my imagination. Enjoy.**

Spencer didn't understand Toby's message. She thought he had said they would have to reschedule their date. Why was he asking her to meet him? She knew the place, it was just a small diner right outside of Rosewood, but she thought that it was run-down or something like that. Maybe he was trying to surprise her, but telling her to meet him there wasn't so much of a surprise in her mind.

"Spencer!" Hanna waved a hand in front of her fair-skinned face.

"What?" Spencer realized that it was only her and Hanna now sitting across from her. She was too caught up in her thoughts to even realize the other two had left.

"What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, already knowing what she meant. She just wanted to avoid the question.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just worried about my test next period." She lied, something she had gotten used to doing it had gotten so easy to come up with something on the spot. Just like Ali.

"Alright, whatever you say." Hanna huffed and stood up. "You might want to hurry to your big test then, the bell already rang."

Spencer looked around to find the quad almost empty with students packing up their things and getting to their next class. She continued to do the same, disposing of her unfinished lunch in the trash and heading to her next class. How did she not even hear that annoying bell?

* * *

When the final bell rang, the hallways of the high school filled with students eager to leave for the weekend. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walked out of the building together, giggling at Mr. Fitz's humor that seemed stupid, but yet so funny all at the same time. Spencer's last class of the day with him made her mood brighter. He was just that kind of a teacher.

"So, Aria, how are you dealing with Mr. Fitz, er, Ezra I mean." It felt weird for Spencer saying his first name.

"Well, um, I guess it's alright. I've gotten past the worst really I think."

"So does that mean you're single and back on the market?" Hanna asked, nudging Aria's shoulder.

Aria smiled. "Yes, I guess it does." She had to admit she was definitely single, but not ready for a relationship. Even though she ended up kissing her martial arts instructor within a few hours of knowing him.

"Anyone you have your eye on yet?"

"Hanna, really? She just ended a relationship, I don't think she's ready for another one right now."

"Thanks, Spence, but really right now I think it would actually be nice to see someone else."

"Like your instructor?" Emily asked, knowing Aria would understand.

"Um, I have to go now. See you guys later." Aria smiled and waved her friends goodbye as she got into her car to head home.

"Okay, does anyone else agree there's something between those two?" Hanna questioned.

"There is most definitely something, but be patient, Hanna. I'm sure she'll explain to us later when she's ready." Emily assured. She was never really one to rush something. "I've got to get home too, see you tomorrow."

"So do you want to tell me what's really been on your mind today?" Hanna turned to Spencer.

Spencer knew she couldn't avoid her friend for that long anymore, considering Hanna could be a little pushy at times. "It's no big deal, really."

"Well it obviously is if you're acting different."

"Toby and I made plans for tonight for our anniversary, but a couple days ago he got a call for this job opportunity somewhere, I don't know where, and told me we would have to reschedule for another time. Then earlier today I got a text from him saying to meet him at this diner just outside of town. It just really didn't make sense to me. He usually doesn't do that."

"Spence, if he's asking you to meet him then go. Maybe he just wants to make it special. And if worst comes to worst, he'll cancel again and you'll have your rescheduled anniversary date."

Spencer really didn't like the thought of him cancelling again, and she would go there, she just didn't know what to expect. "Thanks, Hanna." She replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

Spencer came home to an empty house, as usual. It had happened almost every day since she was 12 years old. Eventually, she had just gotten used to it. As she got older, the longer her parents would be away, now even for weekends. Sometimes she didn't like her parents busy schedule.

Spencer made her way up to her room to rummage through her closet to find something decently nice to wear tonight. Normally she would be excited about a date with Toby but this one didn't exactly feel right. She mentally prepared herself for the worst, also wishing she hadn't shut out her best friend last night to help her find something to wear. Now, she was on her own. Not that it was a bad thing, Hanna had a great taste in style, but sometimes was a little too much for the style of Spencer Hastings. She could fend for herself with clothes.

She had finally settled on a black bodycon skirt, a deep red peplum long sleeve shirt with an open back, a black lace patterned cardigan, and a pair of black flats with a gold bow, hoping they would be more comfortable than heels. As for her hair and make up, she decided loose curls and a light touch up would be the easiest.

The clock rolled onto five, leaving Spencer with three more hours before Toby wanted to meet her.

* * *

Aria had been going to see Jake about every other day for the past two weeks. She still hadn't told her friends she was actually seeing him, like dating seeing him, not just seeing him for class. He offered to give her private lessons to avoid any others walking in on them during moments when they weren't necessarily practicing. They had learned the hard way when Jake practically dropped Aria on the floor, when she had almost fallen herself before he caught her, when someone called for him just outside the room.

Tonight, the couple planned on dinner and a movie afterwards. Jake seemed a little reluctant to Aria's offer when she asked two days ago because he thought it was too much of a cliché. Aria agreed, but then argued what else they would do and he finally accepted.

"You're a quick learner, you know." Jake said, taking a bite of his pasta.

"Yeah, I guess. When I really want to." Aria replied.

"When you really want to?"

"Yeah, you know, like in school when you're trying to do math and you just can't figure out what you're really supposed to do and you just give up. Then on the other hand, the people that actually try to understand logarithms or trigonometry or whatever, are good at it."

Jake had stopped his hand halfway on its journey to his mouth to stop and listen to Aria explain. His pasta had even fallen off his fork.

"What?" Aria realized his frozen posture and gave him a confused glance before looking just over his shoulder and out the window.

"Nothing," Jake said. "That was just an odd way to compare your learning abilities, I guess."

Aria looked back at him to reply and then back over his shoulder. "Well, if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the dullest tool in the shed."

"What?"

"Nothing," Aria said quickly, shaking her head and focusing once again on her meal. "So, how's your pasta?"

Jake took a quick glance over his shoulder and then back at Aria. "It's good, how's yours?"

"It's good. Um, could you excuse me for a second, I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure." Jake watched as his date hurried to the bathroom.

When Aria had returned, she stopped in the middle of the restaurant only to see none other than Ezra Fitz, also known now as her ex-boyfriend, sitting at the table just beside hers. And to make matters even more uncomfortable, Maggie and their son was there, too.

* * *

Spencer gathered up a few necessities she needed before heading over to the small diner to meet Toby. She hadn't gotten any other messages from him so she assumed that they were still on.

She got there about five minutes after eight and there were only three other people in the entire place. She scanned the booths and tables for Toby but he was nowhere to be found. Spencer decided on a corner booth to sit at and wait. The place wasn't actually that bad inside, she thought. The outside was a little more convincing that the building was vacant. Inside, on the other hand, was decorated with records from the seventies. The walls were covered in a burgundy mix wallpaper with matching hardwood floor. It was furnished with white wood tables and chairs to match, the booths covered in a leather white also. It didn't seem like a very good place to have sloppy joes or spaghetti, considering that the furniture was white.

An older, petite woman made her way over to Spencer carrying a menu with her. "Now, what's a pretty young lady like you doing here all alone?" The woman asked handing Spencer the menu.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone else. I was asked to meet him here at eight. He's running a little late." Spencer smiled.

"I see, would you like me to get another menu for him?"

"Sure, thanks."

"You're welcome, dear." The old woman gave Spencer a genuine smile before getting another menu. "Here you are. Would you like an appetizer at all before the special young man gets here?"

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine I'll just wait." Spencer thought it was a little strange that she called Toby special. He really was special to her, but she never mentioned that. But then again, all elders seem to know everything. Experience, she guessed.

Spencer had read through the menu about three times now, and it was just after 8:30. Toby was never like this, he was always on time and would at least let her know if he was going to be late. She was starting to get anxious and decided to text him to find out what was going on.

_Toby, where are you? -Spencer_

Another ten minutes passed by and there was no reply. Spencer spun her phone on the table, stopping it to read the time, 8:44. She let out a sigh, becoming frustrated with the fact that Toby still wasn't there. The thought crossed her mind to just leave and have this date another time, but she couldn't bring herself to even move out of the booth. At this point she was the only one in the diner, not even a waiter or waitress was around.

The diner door opened, bell ringing, alerting the staff, and also Spencer, that someone had entered. Spencer's face lit up when she saw Toby in his dark and slightly distressed jeans she loved so much, with a white t-shirt and leather jacket on. He looked in the opposite direction of her first, trying to see where she was, then over to the section she sat in, waiting ever so patiently for him. He hurried over to the table to meet her three-fourths of the way there in a tight embrace.

"Spence, I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to-"

Spencer cut him off. "It's fine."

"But I had you waiting for so long." Toby loosened his grip on his beautiful girlfriend to look at her face.

"It was only 56 minutes, not that I counted or anything. I've waited longer for the things I love." Spencer smiled up at Toby.

Toby couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt at humor towards the situation. He knew she would at least try to make him feel a little bad in a light way about being 56 minutes late according to her count. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? You only left me waiting 56 minutes in a small diner on the outside of town that nobody knows about all alone."

"Okay, Spence, I get it. I'll make those 56 minutes up to you. I promise." Toby understood she wasn't exactly the happiest right now. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"You think that makes up for 56 minutes?"

Toby laughed at her facial expression that said something along the lines of 'are you kidding me?' "No, but maybe this will." He carefully swung around her to grab her bag and wrap his arm around her waist to lead her outside.

"What will?" Spencer wondered.

"You'll see." Toby smirked at her and gave her another kiss.


	3. Not All Like The Movies

**Note: I do not own any characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars**

**Enjoy.**

Spencer followed outside to discover only her car in the small parking lot. She wondered why he didn't drive. Or maybe he got a ride from someone.

"Toby, where's your truck?"

Toby stopped, looking down the road. "Um, it sort of broke down. That's one reason why I was so late.

"Why didn't you call me then? I could have gotten you." She stated.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you." Toby knew Spencer always loved surprises from him.

Spencer smiled into his chest. "But you had me worried you weren't going to show up."

"Oh, come on Spence, when have I ever not shown up for a date with you?"

"Never," she paused. "But you were never almost an hour late."

"And I said I'll make it up to you."

"I don't think standing here is helping your case, Toby."

"Well then, do you mind driving a little further out of town?" He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

"Sure. Where to?"

Toby rotated his head towards the direction of Rosewood again to look down the road, then back at Spencer. "Look Out Point."

Spencer remembered that place. She had encountered Mona who turned out to be the first A. Her and her friends were thrown for a loop when A started showing up again even when Mona was locked away in Radley. She hadn't remembered being there since. "Why there?"

"I told you, you'll see." Toby led her over to her car and opened the door for her.

"Chivalry, I see." Spencer smiled.

Toby closed the driver's door and walked around to the passenger side. When he climbed in he was greeted by Spencer's lips on his. It came as a bit of a shock at first, but he soon fell into rhythm. Their mouths parted slightly allowing their tongues to collide with each other. Spencer smiled into Toby's lips and pulled away.

Toby laughed. "What was that for?"

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend now?"

"You sure can." Toby leaned over and kissed her one more time. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

The ride to Look Out Point was mostly silent. Spencer stole a couple glances at Toby on the way there and he was staring out the window the entire time. She asked if he was okay at one point, and he said he was fine. She noticed his mood changes, and thought it was really strange actually.

"Well we're here," Spencer announced as she pulled into the open gravel space. "What now?" She looked over at Toby, waiting for his response.

Toby just smiled and got out to get her door also. "Follow me." He grabbed her hand to lead her onto a path and through some trees.

Spencer started to notice that the area started getting a little brighter. Hundreds of ideas of what Toby had planned started running through her head. He really did want to make their anniversary special.

The couple walked hand in hand into the clearing. There sat a single table covered in white, and two chairs on either end. White and red flower petals were scattered about the area including the table. A single red rose sat in a vase in the center of the table.

"This is beautiful, Toby. How did you do this?" Spencer looked up at the wonderful boy standing beside her.

"Well, I did get a little help from some friends.."

"Help from who?" Spencer was curious.

"Just a few girls who care about their friend." Toby figured that would be enough to tell her that her own friends helped him do this.

"Oh. Well are we just going to stand here or what?"

Toby led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Their plates were covered with those fancy half sphere-shaped lids, and underneath was the lasagna they never got to have.

Both Spencer and Toby couldn't stop smiling during their forest dinner. They talked about anything and everything and they were happy to be with each other.

When their dinner was done with, Toby said he had one last surprise.

"Toby, where are we going?" Spencer whined, laughing all at the same time.

Toby laughed at Spencer's voice behind him as he led her down yet another path. "Just follow me."

They walked for about five minutes with Spencer's constant asking of questions wondering where else they could possibly be going in the middle of the forest. Spencer was able to hear the sound of waves crashing against a shoreline.

"Here we are." Toby announced, letting Spencer take in where they were.

Spencer looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Toby, this is a beach."

Toby laughed. "I thought we could go for a little swim." He took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his very toned torso, which Spencer admired.

"But I don't have anything other than this." She gestured to the clothing she was wearing.

He smiled at her, taking a step closer. "But you have something underneath it, don't you?" He said with a softer voice.

"Yes..."

Toby lowered his head down so he was face to face with Spencer. "Then wear that." He finally said, closing the space between them with his lips. The kiss got even more passionate when their tongues danced with each other. Toby soon found the hem of Spencer's shirt and glided his hands up her back. Spencer herself slithered her hands up and down his torso, feeling his abs she loved so much.

Toby pulled away, his hands still under her shirt. "So, what do you say?"

Spencer had relaxed much more from their kiss. "Fine."

He smiled and kissed her again. His hands moved to find the sweater she was wearing to discard it with his clothes.

Spencer pulled away this time. "No fair, I never got to take off anything of yours." She pouted.

"I never said I was wearing my jeans, too." Toby smiled down at her with his hands ready to take off her peplum shirt. Spencer lifted her arms telling him it was okay to do so. His teenage hormones got the best of his when he couldn't help but look down at her red and black laced bra.

"My turn." She smiled up at him, moving her hands down his torso to his belt buckle. She easily undid the rest of his pants letting them slide down to his ankles where he kicked his shoes and jeans off. While he was doing that, Spencer took that time to remove her skirt and shoes and throw them with the rest of her clothes. Toby, again, couldn't help himself in staring at her beautiful body. He picked her up so her legs were around his waist and carried her into the water.

"This is nice." Spencer said, still hanging onto Toby. She loved the feeling of their bare bodies pressed against each other, and she could tell Toby must have enjoyed it a lot, too.

"I love you, Spence."

She smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him again, almost forcing her tongue between his lips, earning a moan from Toby.

Toby let go of Spencer's legs to let his hands roam her body while she wrapped her legs around him even tighter. Being in the water made it easier for her to hang onto him. Spencer could feel Toby's excitement between her legs, but knew he wouldn't push her to do anything more if she didn't want to. Toby's hair had become an unkempt mess because of her, but he didn't care. He loved being here with the girl he loved. He pulled Spencer's bottom lip between his, nibbling on it. The sensation sent tingles down her spine. She tried doing the same thing to him, and it earned her yet another moan from Toby. She loved the effect she knew she had on him.

"Spencer..." Toby's eyes were filled with passion still. He knew he had to stop before they got too out of hand.

"Yes?" She smiled at his facial expression that seemed so relaxed.

Toby removed her legs from his waist to let her stand on her own. Before he could say anything, Spencer had splashed his face and swam away giggling. He wiped his face off and swam after to catch her.

Toby grabbed Spencer from behind. "Ms. Hastings, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Spencer giggled. "What ever do you mean?"

"For the crime you just committed." Toby laughed with her.

She turned around in his arms to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a crime to splash someone's face in this state."

"So does this mean those 56 minutes are made up to you now?"

"Hmm...we're narrowing it down." She kissed him again before diving under the water to swim back towards the shore. By the time Toby turned around he had lost her location. About 15 seconds later she appeared near the shoreline and he swam in her direction.

They both got out of the water and Spencer wished she had a towel to at least dry off. "I might have a towel or something back in my car."

The couple walked back to Spencer's car wearing nothing but their underwear. About 10 minutes later they were back in the warmth of the car. Spencer looked around to find something they could dry off with and came up with one of Toby's t-shirts that must have gotten left there from one of their make-out sessions. Spencer dried of what she could and put her clothes back on. Toby soon followed doing the same until they were both settled in her car, ready to leave.

"Thank you, Toby." Spencer said, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Tonight was amazing."

"You're welcome." Toby smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her head before heading back home.


	4. Safe

**Note: I do not own any characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Enjoy.**

Spencer woke up to the light pattering of rain on her rooftop. She remembered the night before and smiled to herself. She had the best boyfriend she could ever ask for, always there when she needed him.

She sat up slowly, stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, deciding it was time to get up and start the day. Taking a look at the clock beside her bed, the red numbers read 10:03. She wasn't used to sleeping this late, usually being woken up by all the commotion her parents made downstairs. Even on the weekends she was up earlier than this. Her thoughts were interrupted by the grumbles of her stomach. Making her way downstairs, she was greeted by a very unexpecting person.

"Wren?" She asked, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. "What are you doing here?" Her sister and Wren had been hanging out lately, she guessed Mellisa must have forgiven him or something.

"Spencer, good morning. Um, I was waiting for your sister." He looked up from the newspaper he had in front of his face.

"In my living room?" Spencer crossed her arms, feeling awkward standing in front of him with only shorts and a tank top on.

"Yes, Mellisa told me to wait here."

"Mellisa? Well then where is she? And when did you get here?"

Wren laughed at Spencer's questions. "Still very curious I see, I got here about a half hour ago. As for your sister, she said she would be back soon."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not quite sure, but she said she would be back soon so I'm assuming she should be walking through that door any minute now." Wren gestured towards the front door.

"Okay." Spencer said, not wanting to talk to him anymore. She always felt awkward around him, especially when they were alone. She decided it was a good idea to put some clothes on and maybe take a shower just to waste enough time hoping Wren would be gone by then.

Standing in front of her closet, Spencer grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a blue button down blouse, and headed to her bathroom to shower. The hot water was very relaxing after the long night last night with Toby. It would be even better if Toby were to shower with her, knowing that it probably sounded a little inappropriate. Everything was always better with Toby there. Finishing up in the shower, Spencer got out to get dressed and apply a little make-up like she always did. Her stomach kept telling her it needed food, but she ignored it for the moment. She brushed through her wet hair and with one last look in the mirror, exited her bathroom to finally fill her grumbling stomach.

When she made her way back downstairs, she was greeted this time by Wren and Mellisa looking through an old photo album. She didn't quite understand why they were looking at it, but didn't want to question it. Without even looking at the two, Spencer treaded over to the counter in search of some bread to make toast. It would be satisfying enough until the next time she ate. Finding the bread in the cupboard, she plugged the toaster in and slipped in two slices of bread. Still facing away from her sister and Wren, Spencer listened to what they were talking about.

"You two were so cute." She heard Wren say. Everybody always said that. It was rare for her parents to get her and Mellisa in a good picture together. They spent most of their time arguing even as young children. Spencer had to admit, it really was tiring always disagreeing with somebody all the time.

"Let me get the others." Mellisa said, rising from the couch. "Spencer?"

She turned around, not knowing why her sister was asking for her.

"Will you keep Wren company while I go upstairs and look for the rest of the photo albums?"

"Uh, sure." She agreed, not wanting to start anything with her sister at that time. Spencer jumped at the sound of her toast popping up. Grabbing a jar of peanut butter and a knife, she spread a layer onto each slice. Turning around to Wren standing at the edge of the island in her kitchen, she questioned him, "What are you guys even doing looking at our photo albums?"

"Your sister found a couple out in the barn in a box and I guess you could say I was curious to see the Hastings family as toddlers." He smiled at her.

Spencer cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand you two, first Mellisa is furious at you and stopped your wedding, and suddenly you're laughing with each other and looking at photos in my house like nothing happened."

"Things have changed for the better, Spencer." When he smiled at her again, Spencer decided it was a good time to take breakfast to go and find her friends.

"Right, well I have to go meet my friends." Spencer casually excused herself.

* * *

Emily had picked Spencer up shortly after she said she was leaving to Wren and Mellisa to go to the coffee house. Hanna and Aria were already there, deep in conversation.

"Oh believe me, that was like the most awkward moment I've ever had." Aria said, exhaling.

"What happened?" Emily asked, taking a seat next to Aria.

"Aria went on a date with her teacher and saw her other teacher there, too."

"Hanna! That sounds so bad when you say it like that, and he's an instructor."

"Wow, Aria, a little attracted to older men are we?" Spencer teased.

"Guys, this isn't funny. It was hard enough trying to explain why Ezra's son was trying to talk to me even after I told Jake I didn't know them."

"Why didn't you leave?" Emily questioned.

"Because, Em, we were in the middle of our meal and Jake likes to take his time with food I figured out."

They all gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"What? He just likes to enjoy his food, I guess." She shrugged.

The girls sat in silence for a couple minutes, sipping on their drinks. It was Hanna who broke the wall of silence.

"So, Spence, how's Toby. It's been a while since you've said anything about him. Have you had another special night?"

Leave it to Hanna to ask something sexual, all the time. "Well, thanks to you guys we had an amazing night last night. And I thank you for it. It was very special-" Spencer was cut off by Hanna's squealing voice.

"I knew it!"

"Hanna! No! It was special because it was our anniversary date."

An 'oh' was all she managed to mouth with her lips.

The girls continued to talk while Spencer was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She thought it would be Toby but was even more horrified when she read it.

_ And to think you were the one who listened, remember 'keep Toby safe'? -A_

Toby wasn't safe? Hadn't she already gone through this once before? Spencer really thought this should be over by now. Burying her face in her hands, she thought of what to do next. Her appetite for coffee or any sort of food or drink was completely gone. She just got her boyfriend back a few weeks ago and now A has to screw it all up. She wondered if Toby had left yet for his new job and before she could even say goodbye to her friends, her legs moved at a swift pace to the door.

Spencer practically ran to Toby's loft hoping and praying he would still be there. Maybe he knew something was up and wasn't telling her to protect her. She loved how he was such an Alpha-male type, like she described before, but also didn't want to be the girl who just watched on the sidelines. That was the one thing she hated, being a spectator in situations she knew she could help. When she finally got to Toby's loft, Spencer frantically knocked on the door, yelling for him. Trying the doorknob, she discovered it was unlocked and a moment of excitement flood through her. He had to be here or his door wouldn't be open.

Spencer flung the door open, running three steps inside. Panic swept over her when she found a black hooded sweatshirt around her boyfriend, who had his head in his hands sobbing.

**Note: I will be gone for 5 days, so no updates til after I get back. I will try to update as soon as I can when I get back from my trip, where there is no wi-fi for a laptop. Therefore, no internet. **


	5. Too Soon

**Note: I do not own any characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Enjoy.**

Spencer looked at her boyfriend in horror. She was frozen in her place like her feet were glued to the floor. She didn't understand what was going on. Finally, as if on instinct, she ran to Toby to hold him.

"Toby? What's wrong?" She carefully placed her hand on his back.

"Spence.." He choked out through his sobs.

"Toby, what's going on?" Spencer was extremely nervous and worried.

"Spencer, I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"What to do about what? Why do you have this sweatshirt on, Toby?" Spencer's mind was flooding with questions. She had never seen him like this before.

"Because of A, Spencer," Toby's voice became more clear as he was able to stop his tears from falling. "I just want this to be over. I wanted to be done, and now, I feel like I have no choice."

Spencer brought the hood down around his shoulders so she could see his face. She cupped his cheek and turned his head towards hers as she spoke softly. "Toby, you always have a choice. You can say no to whatever A wants you to do. What is it anyways?" Spencer let her curiosity get the best of her, when all she really should be doing is comforting Toby.

"I'm not allowed to say. It's what's best for everybody. I'm sorry, Spencer, but I really need to go." Toby stood up abruptly, startling Spencer slightly. He walked around to the back of the couch and rested his hands there.

Spencer had to admit that Toby was actually scaring her right now. He had never acted like that before. "Toby, I want to help. You don't have to do this alone, you know." Spencer laid a comforting hand over his.

Toby's head was almost spinning, making him feel nauseous. He wanted desperately to tell Spencer everything, but he just couldn't right now. He knew his every move was being watched, and he needed to get Spencer out as safely and as quickly as possible before things got worse. "Spencer, no. It's not safe. I think you should leave now."

Suddenly, Spencer found herself being pulled towards the doorway. "Toby, what are you-" She was cut off by Toby's words.

Toby stopped them in front of the door, pulling Spencer to face him. He held her waist, keeping her in place. "Spencer, I love you. More than I've ever loved anybody before, but right now, it's best if you leave. I'm doing this so you don't get hurt, and I hope you understand."

Spencer took some time to take in his words. Sighing, she looked at their feet, trying to find her own words to say. "I love you too, but I still don't understand any of this." Spencer shook her head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Toby lifted her chin to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling away he looked down into her chocolate eyes. "You will," he said finally, opening the door and leading her out before shutting it on her, not even giving her time to protest. He felt horrible for his actions, and wanted nothing more than to chase after her and hold her against his chest, and tell her everything. Tears threatened to fall again, but he held them back as he heard the light footsteps behind him re-enter the room slowly, much slower than what they had exited just before Spencer first arrived.

* * *

Spencer turned around, only to be left facing the door of Toby's loft, her boyfriend's loft. Her boyfriend that she had just gotten back. And now suddenly he's being pulled back into A's game. She thought he said he was done, but now she felt even more betrayed. She couldn't help the tears as they fell down her face, she felt so alone. Spencer had no idea what Toby had to do and she was determined to find out one way or another. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, thinking she knew who it would be. To her surprise, it was a friendly face, along with five other messages from her friends.

_Spence, where did you go? You've got us worried. -Aria_

She remembered that she didn't even tell her friends where she was going when she left them suddenly. She thought about telling them what was happening, but she felt like she needed to figure out what really was happening first.

_Sorry, family emergency. I'm fine, really. -Spencer_

Spencer hated lying to her friends, but she just wasn't ready to tell them just yet. Looking at her phone to see the time, she figured she could just go home. She would see her friends later.

* * *

Aria, Hanna, and Emily sat outside the coffee shop, wondering where Spencer had went. They were happy to know it was nothing to worry about.

"I don't know about you guys, but since when is Spencer the one to hurry home like that without saying something first?" Hanna said.

Aria looked up from her coffee mug. "You're right, but it's not the first time she's done something like that. I'm sure she really is fine."

"Aria's right, Hanna. I mean it's not like we all haven't done the same thing at some point." Emily stated. She sat across from Hanna at the small patio table that sat outside the shop. She noticed a familiar face walking down the sidewalk in the direction of them. "Hanna, I think you may have a visitor."

Hanna's face turned to confusion, as she didn't understand what Emily was talking about. Suddenly, she felt a pair of large hands on either of her shoulder, startling her. She jumped out of her chair and turned around as if she was ready to slap the person standing behind her. To her surprise, Caleb backed up a step with his hands raised in defeat.

"Slow down, Hanna, I'm not a pedophile." Caleb laughed.

Hanna smiled and laughed with him before hugging him. She pulled away slightly, allowing their faces to be inches apart. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I would have, but I never got a chance. I saw you here and thought 'why not surprise her?'. It was much more fun anyways."

"Caleb, you know I hate it when you do that."

Caleb let her go before speaking again. "Alright fine, I'll go back and call you before I come and see you." He turned on his heel and started walking away.

Hanna couldn't help but smile as she scanned his backside from head to toe. She ran to catch up to him in her heels, which weren't exactly the best shoes for the job. "I never said I wasn't happy to see you though." She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her once again. "I'm happy you're back."

"So am I." Caleb said, right before crashing his mouth on to hers for a prolonged moment. They weren't always the ones for public affection, but this was different.

The couple walked back to the table Hanna's friends were still sitting at. They smiled at them as they sat down together.

"Um," Emily cleared her throat, "I promised Paige I would meet up with her later to study."

"Yeah, uh, I almost forgot my mom wanted me to come over and help make dinner for us." Aria said, looking for some excuse to get away. She knew Hanna hadn't seen Caleb in a while and knew that they probably wanted some alone time together.

"And now we're alone." Caleb stated blankly.

Hanna smiled at the guy next to her. "Is that a bad thing?" She said with a smirk.

* * *

Spencer lay on her bed facing the ceiling, thinking about Toby. They had been through so much together and she didn't know what to do this time. She felt as though he let her down, in so many ways she couldn't describe. She knew she had to find a way to help him no matter what it was he was dragged into, and she knew he could defend himself physically, but mentally was another challenge he may have to face. A knew how to torment people to their breaking point, and Spencer had already experienced that one, and that one time was enough for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at her door.

"Come in," She said, loudly, not even bothering to look.

"I think you left this on the kitchen counter." Wren held Spencer's phone in his hands as he slowly paced over to her bedside. "You've got a message, but I promise I didn't read it."

Spencer sat up to touch her feet to the floor. "Oh, uh, thanks. Are you here with my sister again?" She took the phone from his hands, wondering why he was giving her phone back.

"Yes, she was just making us dinner. Your phone was being a little bit of a pest to her, as it wouldn't stop reminding you of your message. So, she had me bring it up."

"Okay." Spencer eyed him as he stood there, much longer than need be.

Wren looked down at Spencer, enjoying the view. He really did think she was beautiful. "Well, um, I should probably get back downstairs." He said finally, leaving Spencer alone again and she only nodded at him as he left.

Spencer noticed that Wren was definitely around a little more than usual. And he sure seemed to like being around her more than her sister, even if she's the only reason he's been coming to their house. She didn't need another problem getting in her way, especially if Melissa found out what Wren seemed to be doing. That would be a whole different nightmare. Sometimes, Spencer wished she could escape everything and all her the problems in her life, just for a day. Her phone reminded her again of her message that she never even checked yet.

_You thought I was done with him, spoke too soon, Spence. -A_

**Note: I'm thinking about a one-shot including the actors themselves, Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen. I've seen others like that and it's inspired me to do something similar. What do you think?**


End file.
